Nine
by Elianela
Summary: Pañales, biberones, llantos, leche materna y el primer diente. Draco y Hermione experimentarán la maternidad...bueno, Draco no. Hermione es la que cargará esa enorme barriga. D/Hr
1. One

**Este nuevo fic constará, obviamente, de nueve viñetas que trataré de escribir sin tanta cursilada y en un período de tiempo razonable. Espero que les gusten, y lo de siempre: se aceptan, críticas, sugerencias y lo que quieran.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el lugar le pertenecen a JKR y a la WB.  
**

**Sin más, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

  
**

**Primer mes**

**En el __****primer mes** se produce la fecundación, un milagroso instante de la naturaleza a partir del cual comienzan a producirse en el cuerpo de la mujer todo tipo de cambios para albergar una nueva vida.

**

* * *

  
**

- ¿Qué le sucedió, señor Malfoy?

- No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de repente… ¡se desmayó!

- ¿Intentó despertarla?

- Sí, pero no reaccionó. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue traerla aquí para que alguien se encargara de ella.

- Entiendo – murmuró el sanador, al mismo tiempo que revisaba mentalmente su catálogo de enfermedades – Despreocúpese, estoy seguro de que no es nada grave – lo tranquilizó, asustado ante el estado neurótico del joven.

- Más le vale que así sea.

- Déjela aquí – Marcus señaló la puerta entreabierta de una habitación en penumbras, y Draco se abalanzó dentro llevando en brazos a una inconsciente Hermione. La depositó sobre la cama con la misma delicadeza que hubiera empleado si fuera de cristal; luego la arropó y se dejó caer sobre la silla continua, revolviéndose el pelo desesperado.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo con Hermione?

Hacía varias semanas que veía comportándose de un modo muy extraño: sufría de mareos con frecuencia, vomitaba prácticamente todas las mañanas y en más de una ocasión se había hecho la remilgada a la hora de comer. Draco le exigió consultar a su sanadora de confianza. Incluso le había sugerido visitar a uno de esos muggles que curaban, un doctor. No obstante, ella lo esquivó con pretextos acerca del trabajo, del horario… "Te prometo que tan pronto como termine con este proyecto iré. Cariño. Por el momento mi agenda está llena" le había dicho.

Y ahora estaba paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, poseído por un espíritu maligno que le susurraba al oído que Hermione estaba en peligro mortal. Maldita agenda.

- ¿Señor Malfoy?

Marcus Belby, un sanador con años de experiencia y numerosos galardones por sus experimentos, le pareció un novato con olor a escuela de medimagia todavía impregnado en su túnica. Draco lo tomó por los hombros y los zamarreó con fuerza.

- ¡Por favor, dígame qué es lo que le está sucediendo a mi esposa! – el tono de voz que empleó rayaba en lo melodramático. Marcus trató de contener la risa. _"Primerizos"._

- Tranquilícese, señor – el medimago no era fácil de amedrentar – Voy a examinarla si usted me lo permite, y así podrá cerciorarse de que todo está bien – finalizó categóricamente, deshaciéndose del agarre de Draco. Éste volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello. Nunca había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento, o al menos eso era lo que la ansiedad le hacía creer.

Belby se arremangó, tomó su varita de entre sus ropas y apuntó con ella a la pequeña figura que yacía en la cama, ataviada con ropa de estar por casa. La camiseta de Hermione se levantó unos centímetros, dejando al descubierto su vientre pálido. El sanador se aproximó al lecho, varita en mano, con la intención de revisarla, pero un grito ahogado lo frenó en seco.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

- Pues lo que hacemos todos los sanadores aquí – le explicó, remarcando la obviedad del asunto acompañado de una sonrisa burlona – Siéntese y relájese, señor Malfoy. No voy a lastimarla.

- ¿Lo promete?

- Lo prometo – Marcus puso los ojos en blanco. Por culpa de ese idiota, su día aparentemente perfecto se estaba yendo al caño. Odiaba a los mariditos preocupados porque tal o cual medimago les había tocado un pelo, la punta del dedo índice y un largo etcétera a sus esposas. Realmente los detestaba.

Draco se llamó a silencio (durante aproximadamente dos microsegundos), por lo que Belby aprovechó para retomar su labor. De uno de sus bolsillos, extrajo un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido azul marino de apariencia consistente. Lo observó a contraluz unos instantes, para luego agitarlo y quitarle el tapón de corcho del extremo. Vertió un poco de dicha sustancia en la punta de sus dedos, y luego comenzó a esparcirlo sobre el vientre de Hermione, en movimientos circulares y rápidos. La chica dio un respingo, probablemente al sentir el frío del líquido en contacto con su piel, sin embargo se mantuvo en su letargo.

- Ejem.

- ¿Sí? – si llegaba a acotar algo más, iba a mandarlo al diablo con todas las letras.

- A Hermione no le gusta que le masajeen el estómago – Draco habló con la certeza de quien pronuncia una de esas verdades de toda la vida – Si yo no puedo hacerlo, entonces usted ni lo sueñe.

- Fíjese que ya lo he hecho, señor Malfoy – respondió Marcus, señalando con la cabeza la camilla a sus espaldas. – Un comentario más y lo echo de aquí, ¿entendido?

- ¡Quién se cree que es para darle órdenes a un Malfoy, cerdo…!

- ¿Entendido? – el medimago no cedió ni un centímetro. Muy a su pesar, Draco se tragó el comentario que guardaba en la punta de la lengua. Miles de pensamientos bullían en su mente, todos con una idea principal: el estado de salud de su mujer. Se debatían entre romperle la cara de un puñetazo a ese insolente y llevársela a Hermione de allí, o pensar en las musarañas mientras el otro le ponía las manos encima. Echó un vistazo hacia la camilla.

La mujer parecía estar disfrutando de una buena siesta, acostada boca arriba y con los brazos descansando al costado del cuerpo. Su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, gesto que solía repetir todas las noches, y las líneas de su rostro reflejaban tranquilidad, la misma que él sentía en las ocasiones en las que se quedaba despierto para verla dormir. No parecía para nada enferma, mucho menos en el estado de gravedad que él tanto temía. ¿Y si sólo era un simple desmayo? _Mejor dejar de fastidiar, o tendré que perderme toda la acción,_ pensó.

- ¿Y bien?

- Voy a callarme… - empezó Draco, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta.

- Pero sólo sí… - completó Belby, harto hasta la coronilla.

- Me jura que no va a tocarla más allá de los límites profesionales.

- Lo juro.

- Tampoco va a seguir con esos estúpidos masajitos.

- Lo juro.

- Y…- dudó antes de continuar. Marcus lo apremió con un gesto de la mano. – júreme que si Hermione tiene algo malo, no va a dar rodeos para contármelo.

El sanador sonrió. Draco Malfoy era un hombre fuerte, dejando a un lado el hecho de que en ese momento se estaba comportando como una niña de tres años. Las desavenencias de su vida eran de público conocimiento incluso para un adicto al trabajo como él, que leía muy poco el diario. Sabía que querría oír la verdad de sus labios por más dura que fuese.

A su vez, tenía una leve sospecha del motivo por el cual Hermione se había desmayado. Pero, como tenía ganas de hacer una pequeña maldad, prefirió callar y jugar al "medimago con malas noticias" durante un ratito.

Apoyó la punta de la varita por encima del ombligo de la chica y comenzó a describir círculos en torno a éste, los ojos cerrados en plena concentración. Ella ni se inmutó; al contrario, Draco podría haber afirmado que estaba soñando algo muy bonito, a juzgar por la leve sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios.

- ¿Sabe si su esposa ha padecido alguna vez de fiebre del troll?

- ¿Fiebre del troll?

- Limítese a contestar – terció Belby, ahora trazando elipses imaginarios sobre el abdomen de Hermione. Draco frunció el ceño. Hasta donde él sabía, los trolls directamente no se enfermaban.

- No, supongo que no – se encogió de hombros, sin perder detalle de lo que Marcus estaba haciendo.

- ¿Gripe gnómica? ¿Paperas, varicela, brutalismo?

- No tengo ni puta idea de lo que es el brutalismo.

- Sólo afecta a las mujeres. Eructan cada dos segundos, el vello de sus piernas crece como un pastizal y se golpean unas a otras. Ah, y puede que incluso adopten tendencias lésbicas.

- Eso tampoco lo tuvo… aunque lo de los pelos, mejor ni se lo cuento.

- Mmm… si no tuvo nada de eso…

- ¿Entonces?

Floritura de varita mediante, Belby retiró aquella sustancia pringosa del cuerpo de Hermione y volvió su camiseta a su lugar, lo que provocó un suspiro de alivio reprimido por parte de Draco. El sanador enfundó nuevamente su varita y se dirigió al hombre con un semblante indescifrable que utilizaba para momentos como aquél.

- ¡Ya, hable que me estoy poniendo nervioso!

- ¿Aún más todavía? – bromeó Marcus, sonriendo tranquilamente. Draco descubrió que estaba tratando de aplazar el momento y consideró seriamente torturarlo allí mismo.

- Vaya directo al grano, o le juro que removeré cielo y tierra hasta conseguir que lo destituyan – los antiguos métodos de persuasión marca Slytherin volvieron al ataque.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Tampoco es para tanto – dijo Belby, quitándole hierro a la cosa. Draco no podía esperar más: creyó que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Eso es, campeón._

-¿Quiere que vaya directo al grano? Con todo gusto, entonces. Su esposa está embarazada, señor Malfoy.

Embarazada.

Embarazada.

¿Embarazada?

¡Embarazada! ¡EMBARAZADA!

- ¡Cómo que embarazada! ¿Cuándo sucedió?

- Me temo que eso sólo lo saben usted y su esposa, señor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

- ¿Así cómo? – se extrañó el medimago.

- Así… con el niño adentro – la voz de Draco flaqueaba, fluctuando entre millones de emociones diversas.

- Ah, ya comprendo – Belby sonrió – Hace aproximadamente un mes, si mis cálculos son correctos. De todas formas, voy a tener que pedirle a la señora Malfoy que cumpla con los exámenes de rutina para confirmar el embarazo. Llámeme en cuanto despierte, yo estaré en mi despacho a dos puertas de aquí. Con permiso, señor Malfoy.

Marcus rió luego de dejar atrás la habitación, caminando a pasos alegres y despreocupados. No importaba lo ineptos que fueran los hombres que iban a ser padres por primera vez: la noticia de que un nuevo bebé vendría al mundo siempre conseguía ponerlo de buen humor. Sobre todo, adoraba el suspenso teatral con que abandonaba a la pareja para que ésta pudiera celebrar en privado la buena nueva.

- ¿Draco? ¿Por qué estoy en una camilla?

Embarazada.

Hermione, embarazada.

Hermione, cargando un pedacito de su ser en su vientre. Sangre de su sangre. La continuación de su linaje. Un Malfoy en miniatura.

Un bebé. Con los ojos acaramelados de su madre y el cabello rubio de su padre. Inteligente y guapo. Capitán de Quidditch. Premio Anual. Un Slytherin.

Un bebé, su hijo.

- Bebé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que qué bebiste?

Hermione miró a su alrededor, restregándose los ojos con el fin de enfocar la vista. Draco estaba quieto como una estatua de cara a la puerta, la mandíbula desencajada y un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Se veía bastante ridículo. Tosió deliberadamente para llamar su atención.

- ¿Draco? ¿Podrías decirme por qué estoy aquí?

_Voy a enseñarle a andar en escoba, y a coleccionar los cromos de las ranas de chocolate._

_Lo acompañaré a la plataforma 9 y ¾ en su primer día en Hogwarts. Subiré su baúl al tren. Lo despediré desde el andén._

_Le enseñaré todo mi árbol genealógico. Le mostraré mi rincón secreto de la mansión Malfoy. Voy a darle mi mano cuando esté aprendiendo a caminar. La primera palabra que dirá será papá._

- Te desmayaste.

- Bien. - Hermione se quedó sin palabras ante la contestación de su marido. Draco no se encontraba allí ni en ningún sitio; parecía estar perdido en una dimensión desconocida.

Ella logró levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta donde él se encontraba. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acarició repetidas veces para hacerlo reaccionar.

_Mi hijo. Mío._

_Mi huella en este mundo. Mi orgullo._

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Al fin despiertas! – celebró Hermione después de haberle mordido una mejilla - ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá, Draco? ¿Y cuál es la razón de mi desmayo?

Draco giró su rostro en su dirección y la contempló durante unos segundos que se le antojaron interminables. Siempre habia admirado el matiz de sus ojos grises, mas esta vez portaban algo especial. Algo que, de una forma inexplicable, la involucraba a ella por sobre todas las cosas.

Él, sin decir nada, la condujo hacia la silla que había ocupado antes, ordenándole que tomara asiento. Sorprendida en grado sumo, Hermione obedeció.

- Leona – el apodo que utilizaba Draco en momentos extremadamente importantes era de mal augurio.

- ¿Sí?

¿Acaso estaría enferma? ¿Una enfermedad terminal? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

- Tengo una buena noticia para ti.

_Genial_, se dijo para sus adentros. _Adiós a la enfermedad terminal_. Sonrió confiada, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre la barbilla de su marido.

- ¿Cuál es?

Silencio.

- Draco, ¿cuál es la buena noticia?

Silencio, multiplicado por mil.

- ¡Draco!

- Bueno, yo… verás, es que te desmayaste, entonces te traje aquí y el idiota te levantó la camiseta y yo grité y él me amenazó y el líquido azul y… ¡Estás embarazada!

Hermione comprendió al instante el estado semi-catatónico de Draco, y la mano que antes había prodigado una tierna caricia fue directo a estrellarse contra la mejilla derecha del joven, quien se alejó de la futura madre como repelido por una descarga eléctrica.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Se suponía que yo tenía que enterarme primero! – lloriqueó, inundada por la alegría y la frustración a partes iguales.

- ¡También se suponía que debías saltar de alegría, no molerme a golpes! – le espetó Draco, sobándose la zona de la agresión con un gesto amodorrado. Hermione le dirigió una mirada lastimera: acto seguido, se lanzó a los brazos de Draco con tanto ímpetu que la espalda del hombre se estrelló contra la puerta.

- ¡Voy a ser madre! – la llantina inicial había devenido en un llanto maduro. Las lágrimas de felicidad surcaban las mejillas y elegían como destino final el cuello de la camisa de Draco. - ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Vamos a ser padres, mi amor!

- Ajá… - Draco no se había recuperado tan fácilmente del shock, por lo que Hermione entrelazó sus dedos en su nuca y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¿Voy a traer un hijo tuyo al mundo y lo único que puedes decir es ajá?

Un hijo suyo. Un hijo de la mujer que amaba.

Se sentía incapaz de hablar en ese instante. Sin embargo, la poderosa descarga de adrenalina que recibió lo impulsó a atrapar la boca de Hermione con sus labios y fundirse en un beso apasionado, caliente. Ambos redujeron la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta que fue preciso seguir respirando. Draco depositó otro beso en la frente de Hermione, y la sonrisa de ella se duplicó en su semblante.

- Estoy llorando de alegría - aclaró ella mientras él le limpiaba el rostro húmedo.

- Lo sé. Yo también estoy muy feliz.

Lo sabía. Los dos lo sabían. El momento más importante de sus vidas, el fruto del amor que se tenían estaba allí, en esa aséptica habitación de hospital sin ventanas y con un cuadro de Augustus Pye como único adorno. De ahora en adelante, sus vidas quedarían unidas definitivamente por un lazo que ni la magia más oscura podría corromper.

- ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? – preguntó por mera cortesía. Él nunca pedía.

- No creo que sea correcto. El bebé puede pensar mal.

- Hermione, no digas estupideces. ¡Si apenas es un renacuajo con ojitos que mide un centímetro!

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Tu hijo no es un renacuajo!

- Es una expresión, querida. No lo dije en forma literal. Además, estoy seguro de que será tan bello como el padre –se jactó Draco.

- Claro, por eso lo del renacuajo.

- Ja, ja. Un renacuajo con pelo de paja como el de su madre.

- ¡Y cola de hurón como la del padre!

- ¿Así que cola de hurón, eh? Ya quisieras. Será afortunado de contar con un padre de tal atractivo.

- También contará con un excepcional cerebro heredado por parte de madre, ¿no lo crees?

- Por supuesto – sonrió – Lo importante es que será nuestro. Nuestro hijo – suspiró.

- Nuestro – repitió Hermione, necesitando oírlo varias veces para asegurarse de que era cierto. Sin pensarlo, se llevó una mano al estómago.

Un largo silencio se produjo en aquel instante, los dos absortos en sus cavilaciones.

- Entonces, ¿cómo se va a llamar?

Hermione resopló, cerrando los ojos con hastío. _Ay, no. Ya empezamos otra vez._

- Estos nueve meses serán muy, pero muy largos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**

**La información sobre el primer mes: .com  
**


	2. Two

**Segundo mes. Gracias a todas las personitas geniales que leyeron y dejaron reviews, les mando un beso y un abrazo enormes. Espero que les guste, y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Dado que yo todavía no pasé por nueve meses de embarazo, traté de reproducir lo más fielmente posible las escenas. Sepan disculpar los errores.**

**Sin más, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela.**

**

* * *

**

**Segundo mes**

**La futura mamá debe hacer partícipe a su pareja del embarazo, acudiendo a las visitas médicas para esperar con ella, oír al bebé y verlo durante las ecografías. Esto ayudará a que poco a poco se sienta más comprometido con el pequeño.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hospital General de Islington.

Un hospital. De muggles.

- Todavía no entiendo cómo es que me obligaste a tener que pasar por esto, Hermione.

La aludida rodó los ojos. Draco había estado gruñendo y quejándose todo el tiempo, desde que habían puesto un pie en el único escalón del porche hasta que se adentraron en aquella estancia enorme y con olor a desinfectante. Al parecer, el silencio repentino de su esposo se debía a que la atmósfera del lugar lo había sobrecogido.

- ¿Y aquí es donde curan a la gente?

- Si, mi amor. Es la decimoquinta vez que te lo digo.

- Sí, bueno… bien.

Esas tres palabritas, y a continuación se metía las manos en los bolsillos (sin perder la elegancia, por supuesto) y comenzaba a farfullar para sus adentros. La razón por la que Hermione era capaz de describir sus gestos hasta los ojos cerrados era que, desde hacía tres semanas, caminaba por las paredes y se comportaba como un niño inquieto con trastornos de atención. Y siempre culminaba sus largos interrogatorios con "Sí, bueno… bien". Muy original.

Agradeció a los cielos el instante de paz que los carteles con leyendas como "Si amas, usa condón. ¡Di no al VIH!" y los enfermos en silla de ruedas le proporcionaron. Draco se hallaba absorto, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta, inmerso a la fuerza en ese micro mundo antiséptico tan nuevo para él. Parecía haber perdido la capacidad de refunfuñar. Todo le llamaba la atención y lo impulsaba a bombardear a Hermione con preguntas, pero el gesto ceñudo y la expresión de hastío de la mujer que lo llevaba de la mano lo convencieron de permanecer callado.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al sector de Informes. Primer paso.

"_- Recuerda. Yo soy la que voy a hablar con la recepcionista, yo soy la que va a llenar los papeles y tú serás el que pretenderá ser la estatua del mago del Ministerio de Magia, ¿Está claro?"_

"_- Más claro que el agua."_

- Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

- Buenos días, tengo un turno con la doctora Mireia Long para las once y media…

- Un momento, por favor. Enseguida estaré con usted. Sólo un segundo.

- Claro – sonrió Hermione. En ocasiones, su amabilidad lo asombraba, puesto que sabía de sobra que su esposa odiaba que la hicieran esperar.

Draco se permitió analizar a la recepcionista. Después de todo, era lo único que podía hacer. Quieto como una estatua, así le había dicho Hermione. Además, no quería pescarse ninguna enfermedad en aquel lugar dejado de la mano de Merlín.

Rizos rubios, por debajo de los hombros. Anteojos de marco cuadrado que dejaban ver sus orbes marrones, de un tono más oscuro que los ojos de Hermione. Aire de superioridad y fastidio en extremo por realizar su labor. Con una mano revisaba el cajón de su escritorio, medianamente organizado, mientras que con la otra le alcanzaba una taza de café a su compañera y le gritaba a un pequeño tubo enganchado a su oreja. Si la memoria no le fallaba, eso era un auricular.

Se fijó en la pequeña plaqueta que llevaba prendida en el delantal rosado, cuya inscripción delataba su nombre, apellido y jerarquía.

- Enfermera Dobson, ¿podría decirme… - inquirió un doctor de aspecto joven y novato, con un tono de voz que delataba su nerviosismo a cien leguas. La mirada que Justine Dobson le dedicó, le recordó a Draco a aquellas que había recibido por parte de Lucius cuando algo no le salía bien. Ergo; era mejor para el medicucho salir corriendo en pos de su supervivencia, o…

- ¿Es que no ves que estoy ocupada aquí, con un demonio? – ladró en su dirección, haciendo que el resto de las personas que deambulaban sin hacer nada en esa sección retornaran a sus puestos - ¡Ya estás bastante grande como para buscar las fichas tu solito! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Largo!

Tanto Draco como Hermione y el resto de las personas que se alineaban a sus espaldas dieron un respingo que los hizo retroceder varios pasos y chocarse los unos con los otros. Justine volvió a su faceta amable y cordial y retomó la consulta de Hermione.

- ¿Me decías, corazón? – La chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar para poder responder de forma coherente.

- Eh, si… yo, pues, yo acordé una cita con la doctora Long para las…

- Por supuesto, ella ya se encuentra disponible así que en cuanto termine de completar este formulario, puede pasar al consultorio – explicó la enfermera con una sonrisa de condescendencia - ¿Primera vez? – inquirió señalando con un gesto de la cabeza al abdomen de Hermione.

Draco tragó saliva. La primera vez. Todavía no lo había asimilado por completo.

- Sí – ambas compartían el mismo brillo de complicidad y alegría por la llegada del nuevo ser que sólo las mujeres podían ostentar en sus rostros radiantes - ¿Hace falta que mi marido firme esto también?

- No, no es necesario – Draco suspiró de alivio en su fuero interno. La relación que mantenía con los bolígrafos no era la mejor – Creo que deberías despertarlo o algo así, parece petrificado – sugirió, risita pícara mediante. El joven se removió en su puesto y trato de mostrarse lo más digno posible. Era inaudito que una muggle osara reírse de él.

- Por este pasillo, caminen hasta encontrar el primer corredor. Doblen a la izquierda, y en la tercera habitación encontrarán a Mireia – le indicó Justine a Hermione una vez que ésta le hubo entregado el formulario. Los futuros papá y mamá asintieron al unísono y volvieron al trote, luego de despedirse efusivamente de la enfermera Dobson y de prometerle que le comunicarían el resultado de su visita.

- Menuda mujer más molesta. ¿Viste como le contestó al sana… al doctor? – se sorprendió Draco, aprovechando para desahogarse ahora que se había alejado del radar de audición de la mujer.

- Es un trabajo muy estresante, Draco. La verdad es que la compadezco.

- Tú te compadeces de todo el mundo – le espetó divertido.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No me compadezco de ti, por ejemplo! - se defendió a su vez Hermione, mientras perdían de vista el corredor principal.

- Eso es cierto, lo admito – reconoció Draco con las manos en alto. – De lo contrario, me habrías tenido un poco más de paciencia con todo este rollo de la encografía…

- Ecografía, Draco. Ecografía.

- Eso mismo – cedió él, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. - Es tu deber como portadora del niño, explicarle a quien no va a cargarlo en su vientre durante nueve meses qué es lo que van a hacerte y cómo. Al fin de cuentas, me es imposible ser un experto en todo. Ya bastante tengo con mi inteligencia superior – se jactó, recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo en el antebrazo de parte de la embarazada - ¡Oye!

- Prométeme que no vas a empezar con lo mismo otra vez. ¡Júralo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_- Es más fácil ir a San Mungo._

_- Pero quiero hacerlo a mi manera. Siempre he deseado ver a mi bebé así, de forma muggle. Y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se preguntó si a Draco se le podía ocurrir alguna otra forma, menos grosera, de expresar su incredulidad ante la mera visión de la doctora Long. Sí, era un poquito excéntrica, ¿y qué? Bellatrix Lestrange no era precisamente la encarnación de la cordura, y era su tía. "Todo el mundo es como es", pensó.

- ¡Mis pequeños, déjenme darles la bienvenida al mundo de la maternidad! Conmigo, descubrirán a lo largo de estos deliciosos nueve meses todos y cada uno de los detalles que constituirán su pequeño regalito. Siéntense, siéntense, que no voy a cobrarles cuota extra por eso.

La falda amplia y colorinche que se asomaba por debajo del uniforme de trabajo, los múltiples collares de cuentas gigantescas y una melena aún más desordenada que la suya, elevada en todas direcciones, daban realce al estilo bohemio de la doctora Mireia Long. No llevaba maquillaje y tampoco lo necesitaba: poseía dos grandes ojos verdes de agudo mirar y una sonrisa beatífica que había permanecido cual pintura indeleble en su rostro, sin interrupciones. Usaba un anillo en cada dedo, y al mover su mano izquierda Draco pudo vislumbrar en toda su extensión un tatuaje que hacía las veces de brazalete. ¿Esa era la persona que iba a hacerse cargo de su hijo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- ¿Y cómo dices que lo hacen? Porque déjame decirte que los métodos de tu gente no son muy fiables que digamos._

_- En primer lugar, no hables de los médicos como si fueran trolls. Segundo, se llama transductor. Es un aparato que no va a causarme daño alguno, transmite ondas sonoras de alta frecuencia y es manejado por un experto. ¿Eso te deja más tranquilo?_

_- Al contrario, es aún peor. Háblame de nuestro "historial", Hermione. ¿Acaso vamos a tener que contarle con cuánta frecuencia nos acostamos?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

- Y ahora, ¡los detalles jugosos! – Mireia seguía sonriendo cual estrella de cine, encantada con la joven parejita, y Draco estaba conteniéndose para evitar largarse de allí con Hermione a cuestas. – Ya que la tensión y el peso se hallan cada uno en su sitio, comenzaremos con el cuestionario – extrajo de un bloc de hojas una lista que a todas luces se veía interminable. Hermione aferró la mano de Draco con fuerza, impidiéndole escapar. Segundo paso.

_- "Si lo prefieres, puedo contestar por ti."_

_-"Ni lo sueñes. No me extrañaría que le dijeras que padezco disfunción eréctil o algo por el estilo."_

_-"Eso es imposible, ¿de que otra manera habría podido quedar embarazada sino? El punto es que quiero prevenir una de tus respuestas machistas tipo "¡Todo anda bien conmigo, soy un toro salvaje!". Ya sabes, esas frases que utilizas para presumir sobre tus acrobacias sexuales."_

_-"Entiendo. Seré una tumba, preciosa. Lo prometo"_

- ¿El padre o la madre de alguno de ustedes tuvo problemas de reproducción en determinado momento de sus vidas?

- No – respondió Hermione, segura. Draco asintió.

- ¿Uno de ustedes… misma pregunta?

- Tampoco – la mujer parecía emocionarse más con cada pregunta y Draco la miró igual que si se hubiese contagiado del optimismo de la doctorcita: como a una loca en proceso.

- Bien… ¿cuántas veces por semana mantienen relaciones sexuales?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Esta pregunta en particular no era la que ella quería oír.

- Cuatro, quizás cinco entre semana – Draco había roto su promesa, sin importarle la reprimenda que pudiera obtener después – Ahora, si contamos la cantidad de veces entre sábado y domingo…

- ¡Vaya! Ustedes sí que son duros, muchachos – rió Mireia – Yo que ustedes prepararía dos cunas en lugar de una – agregó, y al ver que ambos padres primerizos perdían el color de sus semblantes soltó una risotada - ¡Es broma! Puede pasar, pero el que yo lo diga no significa que va a sucederles a ustedes, cielitos míos. Respiren, respiren.

Para esas alturas, Draco (además de haber recuperado el aliento) ya había aprendido que a la doctora Long le gustaba nombrar a las personas con apodos rayanos en lo empalagoso, y que repetía dos veces la misma palabra en muchas ocasiones.

- Bueno… déjenme ver, esta de aquí no. Esta tampoco… - comenzó a tachar preguntas de su lista con una ligereza tal que preocupó con creces a Hermione. ¿Y si eran importantes? ¿Y si lo que ella creía insignificante era vital para el desarrollo del bebé? ¿Y si… - Como veo que ustedes están bien sanitos y fuertes, ¿o no? – risita de por medio, codeó con total confianza a Draco, haciéndolo partícipe del supuesto chiste. Por supuesto, a él no le hizo gracia – vamos a obviar toda esa tontería de las drogas y el alcohol. Puedo detectar a primera vista cuando una pareja es y va a ser responsable con los cuidados de su pequeño regalito, y ustedes lo son. Ustedes lo son – sonrió. Que pare de sonreír o le rompo el pescuezo, se dijo Draco a sí mismo.

- ¿Están listos para que llame al ecógrafo? ¡Oh, que emoción! – aplaudió Mireia dando saltitos en el lugar - ¡Los bebés siempre me emocionan, siempre!

Hermione frunció el ceño. Había algo que no encajaba.

- Pero, doctora Long…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No se supone que usted tiene que derivarnos al ecógrafo? Me refiero a que pensé que tendríamos que traerle los resultados otro día, así usted podría analizarlos y …

- ¡Pues claro que no, mi querida madrecita! A mí me encanta presenciar las ecografías, involucrarme desde el primer momento en la gestación del regalito y saber de antemano cómo viene el asunto – aclaró haciendo tintinear sus collares. Draco tuvo ganas de convocar a su vieja Nimbus 2001. – Espérenme aquí quietecitos que voy a buscar a Mark y vuelvo. Mark, el ecógrafo, Mark. ¡Ya vengo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- ¿Cómo lo vamos a ver?_

_- Con los ojos, naturalmente._

_- Muy graciosa, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que se ve?_

_- Mmm, ahora que lo pienso… es probable que se vea algo difuso, sin una forma definida. El bebé todavía no ha terminado de formarse del todo._

_- ¿O sea que aún es un renacuajo?_

_- ¡Draco!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

- Maravilloso. Lo único que nos faltaba es que llegara el Señor "Por Culpa de la Enfermera me Cagué en los Pantalones" y estábamos listos.

- ¡Hazme el favor de bajar la voz, maldita sea!

Mark se acercó a la camilla y le indicó a Hermione que se recostara. De vez en cuando lanzaba miraditas nerviosas en torno a Draco: con la mole de metro ochenta que constituía, era de esperarse que el carácter flemático del doctor se viera amedrentado.

- Relájese y respire profundo, señora Malfoy. Descúbrase el vientre, por favor – Hermione obedeció y el chico procedió a esparcir gel sobre la piel, frío al tacto. Puso en marcha el aparato y tomó asiento en una incómoda banqueta al costado de la cama. Ante la expresión inquisitiva de Draco, se apresuró a responder.

- Es sólo que este trasto tarda varios minutos en encenderse del todo, ya… ya casi está – se disculpó. Faltaba poco para que le hiciese una reverencia, de lo atemorizado que se encontraba; en tanto Mireia canturreaba una suerte de nana desconocida, a la vez que jugueteaba con el más extenso de sus collares sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Todo bien? – la mano de Draco tomó la de su esposa en un gesto protector. Hermione sabía que detrás de esa dura fachada, habitaba alguien preocupado y temeroso de la nueva experiencia que se cernía sobre ambos. Acarició el dorso con el pulgar suave y repetidamente, con el fin de despejar sus pesares, mas no lo consiguió. En ese instante se sintió culpable, ya que había sido ella quien lo habia arrastrado a un ambiente totalmente diferente del que él estaba acostumbrado. Podía entender que San Mungo ofrecía una mejor perspectiva para el bebé, con todos los beneficios que la magia implicaba. Sin embargo, esa "madrecita" que estaba empezando a crecer dentro de ella quería vivirlo de una manera diferente, especial. Y eso era lo que ella consideraba especial.

Una doctora hippie, un ecógrafo que parecía tener cinco años y una descolorida habitación de hospital en un distrito no mágico a kilómetros de su hogar.

- ¿Está lista, señora Malfoy?

- Desde siempre.

Mark apoyó el transductor del lado izquierdo del estómago de Hermione, y ejerció una tenue presión hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba el aparato hacia el extremo contrario. Una y otra vez, y otra. En el pequeño monitor que servía de visor a los espectadores aparecían manchas oscurísimas y sin forma; no obstante, luego de un momento comenzaron a definirse las imágenes y, finalmente, un pequeño bultito se hizo visible en la pantalla.

- ¡Oh, miren! ¡Ahí está, es el regalito! – acotó Mireia de forma completamente innecesaria.

- ¡Dios, no lo puedo creer! ¡En verdad estoy haciendo un buen trabajo! – añadió Mark con el mismo nivel de excitación que la doctora.

- ¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decir? – quiso saber Draco, despegando por una milésima de segundo la vista de la computadora, en la que estaba luchando por descifrar la fisonomía de su descendiente - ¿Acaso antes lo había hecho mal?

- Lo que el amigo quiere decir es que esta es su primera ecografía, guapetón – ilustró la doctora Long, echando más leña al fuego - ¡Vamos a felicitarlo, ya! ¡Tres hurras por Mark!

- ¿Qué qué? – los ojos del joven padre amenazaban con salirse de sus respectivas órbitas - ¿Nunca habías hecho esto antes?

- Pues, yo…

- ¡Te voy a matar, mocoso infeliz!

- Paz y amor, muchachos. La vida sería tan bella si todos nos amáramos, ¿no lo creen?

- ¡Cálmese, señor Malfoy! ¡Mire, allí esta su hijo!

- ¿En dónde, imbécil? ¡Yo no veo nada!

- Entonces te recomendaría graduarte la vista, conozco a un excelente oftalmólogo…

- ¡No me haga daño, por favor!

- Cállense, todos ustedes, y escuchen.

Hermione se hallaba en estado de éxtasis. Hipnotizada, observaba la pantallita diminuta por la que su hijo se veía con toda claridad, según ella. Era sencillamente imposible: no podía despegar sus ojos de allí. Su pequeño, su bebé, estaba ahí ante ella para que pudiese admirar su belleza, el milagro que significaba su existencia. Los latidos de su corazón.

Latidos. Sin pensarlo, Draco acercó su oído a la pegajosa superficie sobre la que navegaba el transductor y cerró los ojos, intentando captar por sí mismo las señales de vida de su renacuajo. Cada una de ellas era como un nuevo hálito de vida que se introducía en sus pulmones. Mark, inmiscuyéndose de modo involuntario en la dulce algarabía del momento, subió el volumen del aparato para que todos pudieran escuchar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a manar de los ojos de Hermione, quien reclinó su cabeza contra la almohada y se dejó llevar por la música celestial que no dejaba espacio para ningún pensamiento. Draco suspiró largamente, sintiéndose volver a casa después de un largo y tortuoso camino recorrido. Estaba junto a su familia, y no necesitaba nada más para vivir. Si por él hubiera sido, se habría quedado para siempre arrodillado de esa forma, sólo escuchando ese tamborcillo inquieto que pertenecía a su Malfoy chiquito, el motor que le permitiría crecer, respirar y amar. El corazón que cuidaría como un tesoro.

- ¡Qué belleza, mis amores! – sollozó Mireia, sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo sucio y restregándoselo en la nariz - ¡Qué regalito más hermoso que han recibido!

- Es cierto – acordó Mark, atreviéndose a emitir un comentario. Ascendió con el transductor esquivando el rostro ladeado de su anterior verdugo, y realizó los mismos movimientos de izquierda a derecha. La doctora Long recordó que debía revisar las imágenes para confirmar que todo estaba en orden, por lo que se aproximó a la pantalla y se colocó los anteojos en actitud profesional.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, doctora? – preguntó Hermione sin abrir los ojos, en un tono que daba poco lugar a negativas. Si sus latidos eran mejores que cualquier sonido que hubieran escuchado jamás, ¿qué era lo que podría llegar a andar mal?

- Perfectamente, madrecita – le aseguró Mireia, dándole espacio a la risa y al llanto conjugados – Parece que el otro quiere esconderse de mí, pero ya lo voy a atrapar a ese pilluelo, pilluelo…

- ¡¿¡EL OTRO!?!

---------------------------------------------------------------

_- ¿Y si son dos?_

_- Eso es muy poco probable, Draco. Deja ya de preocuparte y vuelve a dormir._

_- Está bien, está bien._

_- Descansa…Dos bebés, ¡qué ridículo!_

_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela.**

**PD: Para Ale, y para luna-maga.  
**


	3. Three

**Seré breve puesto que me está sacando de mis casillas. Perdón por la demora y agradezco a todas las personas maravillosas que me dejaron review. Gracias miles, son un amor :)**

**Espero que les guste. Es super cortito, pero en fin. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y lo que gusten**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**

* * *

**Tercer mes**

_**El**** tercer mes de embarazo **es una etapa especialmente sensible. Aunque el embarazo no sea todavía perceptible a primera vista algunas mujeres notan ya una leve forma en su vientre y sienten emociones muy intensas respecto al hijo que crece en su interior._

* * *

"Las inversiones en Galleons del último mes han disminuido significativamente con respecto a las de… a las de, tetas… el pasado… gu-au.

Draco retrocedió sobre sus pasos con los ojos del tamaño de dos huevos fritos y la boca fruncida en una perfecta o. Decidió en menos de dos segundos que había llegado la hora de que esos informes financieros aburridísimos se tomaran un descanso indeterminado, y a continuación se adentró en su habitación de manera furtiva con el propósito de espiar a su esposa.

Hermione, por su parte y sin saber nada de la repentina gula de su esposo, estaba probándose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de una de las paredes un sujetador negro con encaje color verde musgo. El último grito de la moda mágica según la empleada del local de lencería, excremento de dragón según ella. Pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto: era el último modelo disponible, le quedaba bastante bien y si lo miraba con un poco de cariño, era cada vez menos feo. Se acomodó las tiras de forma que no le cortaran la circulación, luego se posicionó de perfil y le dedicó una última mirada examinadora.

- Ay, esto de engordar me está matando – sentenció, voz crítica mediante. Con las manos como instrumento, se palpó las caderas dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados para poder observar mejor las áreas afectadas. Apuntó en su agenda mental la próxima compra de una crema anti-estrías. Al fin y al cabo, era mejor prevenir que curar. En cuanto a las prominentes (en realidad no era nada tan grave como para preocuparse, pero para ella eran prominentes. La percepción de una mujer sobre sí misma suele estar distorsionada, en fin.) ondulaciones que otrora habían sido sus caderas sin forma determinada, se encogió de hombros mentalmente. "Esperaré hasta el siguiente pedazo de pastel de chocolate para sentirme culpable".

El hombre cobardemente escondido detrás de la puerta abierta del armario contó para sus adentros con toda la parsimonia que era capaz de emplear en ese instante. Si no se controlaba, era capaz de saltar encima de Hermione y destrozarle el sostén a mordiscones limpios.

Uno.

Hermione metió sus dedos índice y mayor en el surco entre sus pechos, haciendo presión hacia delante para testear la dureza de la tela en un movimiento que a Draco se le antojó demasiado sexual como para estar permitido por la ley.

Dos.

Hermione alzó sus pechos hacia arriba, haciendo morritos y pensando en todas las camisetas que había arrumbado en lo más recóndito de su armario y que ahora iba a poder lucir sin complejos.

Tres.

Hermione se aferró al borde de su tocador al ver a un Draco enloquecido salir de la nada y correr hacia ella en una actitud que le recordó mucho a la de los lobos salvajes en búsqueda de su presa. Más la asusto cuando la tomó por la cintura y la arrojó sobre la cama sin muchos miramientos. Así, el miedo mutó al enfado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¡Draco! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Los bebés se pueden lastimar!

- En primer lugar… - se dispuso a replicar el hombre al mismo tiempo que su lengua de fuego se deslizaba clavícula abajo, directo a su objetivo. A Hermione le estaba costando su buen trabajo mantener un semblante adusto. – no son dos bebés, ya te lo dije. En segundo lugar, ese par de tetas debe permanecer como patrimonio de la humanidad y por ende, a mí me corresponde protegerlos… - murmuró, sus dedos ágiles desabrochando el sostén. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. – y disfrutarlos. ¿Tú también estás disfrutando, Hermione?

La aludida quiso contestarle una y mil veces que no. Pero sus pezones indicaban lo contrario. Ahogó un grito, reprimiendo el impulso acuciante de ceder ante el placer, y acto seguido retuvo un mechón de cabello de Draco entre sus dedos para descargar su ansiedad caliente. La mano de él descendió, caprichosa, hacia terrenos prohibidos que hace mucho no transitaba. Una voz monocorde se hizo oír con fuerza en la mente de Hermione, ordenándole que le ordenara a su hormonal esposo que parara. Como era de esperarse, reaccionó varios minutos después, cuando el daño ya estaba deliciosamente hecho.

- Contéstame, preciosa. ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

- ¡Sí, maldito seas, sí! Detente ya… detente…

- Pídemelo como si en verdad quisieras eso. ¡Vamos!

- ¡Para, Draco, para! Oh, por Merlín… no te atrevas.

- Ya es muy tarde para parar, Granger – habló Draco en un tono que dejaba escaso lugar a la misericordia - Además, sabes perfectamente que escucharte maldecir sólo consigue excitarme aún más.

Sus labios rozaron sus labios, aquellos labios pecaminosos que eran testigos de innumerables noches de amor y entrega, y fue el fin. Hermione se abandonó al orgasmo, un títere de madera doblegado ante su cruel titiritero, por lo que Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerla sufrir todo lo posible. La cuarentena auto impuesta por la matrona en formación de la casa Malfoy lo había condenado a largas noches de agonía, a horas y horas de rememorar e imaginar situaciones en sumo grado estimulantes, a soportar la sensualmente incitante respiración de Hermione al dormir y a un sinfín de cosas que consideraba crímenes contra su libido. Pero la era de la frigidez y las caminatas al atardecer para reemplazar al sexo se había terminado.

Más bien, él la acababa de terminar.

Hermione se incorporó con dificultad para después reclinarse sobre las almohadas, una mano sujetando su vientre y la otra retirando la fina película de sudor que se había instalado en su frente. Draco se acomodó a su lado, igual de transpirado e igual de satisfecho.

- La doctora Long… - comenzó Hermione, con la voz entrecortada.

- La doctora Long me importa un bledo. Si dijo algo acerca de que no podíamos tener relaciones porque de lo contrario nos arrestarían, pues yo no lo oí.

- Claro que no dijo eso, tonto – rió la chica – Sin embargo, quiero cuidar a los niños y evitar las complicaciones. Creí que había sido clara.

- Si, amor, sabes que le presto atención a todo lo que me dices – protestó Draco en un ademán que dio a entender lo contrario. Hermione frunció el ceño – Pero un poquito de diversión no le viene mal a nadie. Fíjate, si hasta luces más radiante que nunca – sonrió, acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad.

- Eso es inherente al embarazo, Draco. Dudo que un poco de sexo oral haya hecho tamañas maravillas en mi cutis.

- Ah, entonces supongo que el que hayas aumentado tres tallas de sujetador tampoco es mérito mío, ¿no?

- Me temo que no – Hermione rió aún más fuerte, y rodeó la cintura de Draco con los brazos en un gesto que él adoraba. Ambos sonrieron.

- El embarazo definitivamente me está gustando – afirmó gustoso, colocando las dos manos sobre las caderas de Hermione con deliberada fuerza – Puedo ver que tus pechos no son los únicos que están creciendo…

Hermione se envaró, seria de repente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Que estoy engordando, Malfoy?

- ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Déjame sola, vete! ¡Seguramente ya no querrás estar con un ballenato como yo! ¡Largo!

Con un último sollozo de por medio, Hermione se encerró en el baño dejándolo solo.

¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

- Qué va. Me pregunto dónde habré dejado esos informes…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**

**PD: Para Ale.  
**


	4. Four

**Cuarto mes. Gracias por los reviews y los alertas, y una mención especial a las personas (Ale, luna-maga-Matsumoto) que me tiraron data con respecto al renacuajo. Gracias :)**

**Espero que les guste, y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, y lo que deseen.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

**Cuarto mes**

**Es posible que hacia finales del mes la madre comience a vivir la maravillosa experiencia de sentir al bebé moviéndose dentro suyo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione cerró los ojos, extasiada en grado sumo por el sabor del chocolate en sus labios, y suspiró. Apoltronado en "su" sillón de la sala, Draco la espiaba tras la edición vespertina del Profeta. Él también se relamía, aunque para sus adentros.

- Cariño, ¿terminaste de comer? – inquirió tanteando el terreno. Hermione abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada perpleja en él, de forma tan penetrante que Draco se alegró de hallarse a más de un metro de distancia.

- Por desgracia para ti, no – le espetó, retomando la deliciosa labor de devorar el trozo de pastel de chocolate que yacía en un platito sobre su regazo. Como consecuencia, Draco frunció el ceño y resopló. Hermione, sabiéndose vencedora, sonrió con suficiencia y se levantó de su asiento para encaramarse en el apoyabrazos del sofá preferido de su esposo. Huelga decir que Draco detestaba que lo hiciera.

- Hermione, no te ofendas pero… - el hombre carraspeó, buscando la forma menos ofensiva de decirle que su apetito se estaba transformando en el de una ballena asesina - ¡ya es el segundo pastel que te comes tú sola! ¡Y sabes de sobra que el de chocolate era mío!

- Empleaste el tiempo verbal correcto, corazón. Lo _era_ – rió Hermione, disfrutando a más no poder tanto de la expresión irritada de su esposo como del último pedacito de pastel que estaba a punto de engullir. Dirigió el tenedor hacia su boca con la certeza de estar siendo observada por Draco, la atención de éste totalmente enfocada en el utensilio, esperando el momento apropiado para…

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!

Draco le arrebató el tenedor de las manos a Hermione y se zampó el pedazo de pastel de una sola pieza, provocando que la muchacha le propinara pequeños puñetazos en el brazo y que sus carrillos se hincharan descomunalmente. Hermione se alejó de él en dirección a la cocina al mismo tiempo que el joven tragaba con dificultad, casi atragantándose.

- Empleaste el tiempo verbal incorrecto, Hermione. ¡Ahora es mío! – festejó Draco victorioso, incorporándose como impulsado por una corriente eléctrica y alzando su puño al aire. Con las manos en los bolsillos (y el tenedor, que corría riesgo de ser utilizado como un arma si Hermione lo tenía muy cerca) se adentró en la pequeña cocina silbando de felicidad. Todavía sentía el gusto amargo de la tarta Sacher y ansiaba poder rescatar un trocito más. Si tan sólo la tienda quedara cerca…

Claro que él no contaba con que a Hermione se le habían pegado algunas manías propias de los Malfoy. Manías vengativas.

- ¿Quieres más tarta, Draco?

- Por supues… ¡qué rayos! ¡Hermione!

La aludida, y ahora objeto de maldiciones imperdonables mentales por parte de Draco, había estampado lo que quedaba del pastel a lo largo y ancho de su rostro aristocrático, incluyendo algunos mechones de pelo platinado que siempre caían sobre su frente. Quitándose la mermelada de las fosas nasales, y con un tono de voz cargado de rencor, Draco sentenció:

- Esta me la pagas, Granger. Te lo juro por el renacuajo.

* * *

- ¡Subí cuatro kilos y medio! ¡Maldición!

Hermione se bajó de la balanza con el desánimo pintado en el semblante. La chica que aguardaba detrás de ella para pesarse retrocedió unos pasos, ya sin estar tan segura de lo que iba a hacer. Afuera de la farmacia muggle, Draco la esperaba con un paquete escondido a sus espaldas, envuelto en papel verde con diseño de Snitches.

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó preocupado al ver a Hermione tan apesadumbrada, cuando en los últimos tiempos era moneda corriente que se viera radiante la mayoría del tiempo.

- No es nada, sólo estoy engordando como la vaca que soy – farfulló amargamente, arrojando el ticket de la farmacia que llevaba impresa su condena en un cesto de basura.

- Te dije que tanto chocolate te haría mal, deberías habérmelo dejado a mí – dijo Draco con una pizca de malicia, olvidando por un momento que Hermione se hallaba bastante susceptible y que, sobre todo, eso no era lo más amable que debía decir. El consuelo era uno de sus puntos débiles. - Siempre puedes, no sé, ponerte a dieta o algo así. ¿No es lo que hacen las mujeres cuando están…

- ¡GORDAS!- explotó Hermione - ¡Gracias por la sugerencia, cariño! ¿Qué estúpida dieta me recomiendas? ¡Quizás podría coserme la boca con hilo reforzado, o comer un cubo de queso por día, o hacerme vegetariana! ¡De ese modo no tendrías miedo de que te vean con un… un planeta con patas!

- Mmm… - Draco se llevó la mano a la barbilla y Hermione enarcó las cejas, convencida de que el lado cretino de su esposo se había apoderado de él. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, enfurruñada. - ¡Hermione! ¿Qué tal la opción uno?

- ¡Vete al demonio, Malfoy! –gritó ella sin volverse. En cuanto pronunció su apellido, Draco supo que se había pasado de la raya. Adelantándose rápidamente, la tomó del brazo obligándola a detener su avance enfurecido. Hermione parecía echar espuma por la boca.

- Lo siento, mi amor, realmente lo siento. Pensé que sería divertido cobrarme la del pastel atacándote… pero veo que no fue una decisión inteligente – admitió, evaluando el nivel de ira de Hermione. Las mejillas coloradas, el ceño tan fruncido que provoca dolor mirarlo, las manos cerradas en puños y la mandíbula dura.

Bah, no estaba _tan _enojada.

- Es obvio que fue muy estúpido, Draco - la voz de ella era sepulcral – Pero si tienes algún problema con mi cuerpo puedes irte bien al…

- ¡Claro que no tengo ningún problema, Hermione! ¡Qué tonta eres! –, exclamó, lanzando una carcajada que causó que Hermione se sonrojara aún más de la cuenta y que él se arrepintiera al instante. Ya la había llamado gorda. ¿Y ahora "tonta"? No podía seguir cagándola – Escúchame, por favor. Tú no estás gorda. Pero era de esperarse que el bebé iba a crecer – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Draco tomó su barbilla con la mano libre y la obligó a mirarlo – Eres y serás la más hermosa de las mujeres. Y nada podrá cambiar eso, ¿entendido?

- Entonces… ¿no te importan las estrías? – medio habló, medio sollozó Hermione, haciendo un puchero.

- No, Hermione. Al diablo con ellas – sonrió Draco. La muchacha permaneció unos instantes en silencio, deliberando para sus adentros si lo perdonaba o no. Al final, optó por darle un beso en los labios que no comprometía a nada, y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que retomaran la marcha.

Draco rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, y ambos comenzaron a caminar. El sol había aparecido para Londres luego de una semana de lluvias especialmente intensas, por lo que la gente había salido a disfrutar del calor y el buen clima. Todo parecía sonreír…excepto su esposa. A Draco se le estaba complicando abrazarla y ocultar el paquete de los ojos de Hermione a la misma vez, hecho del que ella se dio cuenta enseguida.

- ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? – se detuvo parándose frente a él. Draco puso cara de no haber roto nunca un plato y pretendió continuar con su camino.

- Oh, es un regalo… el niño de Pansy ya cumple un año y medio y quería darle algo especial. Me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado.

Hermione alzó las dos cejas. El hecho de que estuviera embarazada no la hacía una completa estúpida.

- ¡Qué mentiroso eres! – lo acusó – El cumpleaños de Dorian es hasta dentro de cinco meses – Draco se revolvió el pelo, nervioso, y en un descuido el paquete cayó al suelo. Intentó recuperarlo pero los reflejos de Hermione fueron mejores: después de una encarnizada batalla que conllevó arañazos y gritos (los cuales despertaron la curiosidad de los transeúntes), la joven se alzó triunfante con el regalo en una mano y la bufanda de Draco en la otra.

- ¿Para quién es?

- Ni sueñes que voy a decírtelo – resopló Draco, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba hasta la coronilla de armar espectáculos en la calle.

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces me temo que voy a tener que averiguarlo por mis propios medios… - Hermione deshizo el lazo con cuidado, colocándoselo en la boca puesto que no tenía otra cosa con qué sujetarlo, y rompió el envoltorio por un extremo. Abrió la caja ante su resignado marido, y al instante sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa – reconoció éste, sintiendo cómo un agradable calor se extendía por su pecho al ver a Hermione emocionada - pero tu… bendita intriga pudo más. ¿Te gusta?

- Efto… -titubeó Hermione, aún con la cinta en la boca - ¿efto eff pada ed bebé?

- Claro que no. Lo compré para ti, para que aprendas a jugar al Quidditch – ironizó Draco. Hermione se quitó el lazo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Dentro de la caja había una pequeña pelota alada de color dorado, que se removía inquieta luchando por salir. Una Snitch.

El sabor salado de sus lágrimas se hizo perceptible en sus labios. Draco esbozó una suave sonrisa y procedió a secárselas con su pañuelo, recorriendo el camino de sus mejillas con delicadeza de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Y si es una niña? – preguntó Hermione, las palabras revolviéndose en su cerebro sin orden ni concierto. El sólo ver la pelotita allí, como una especie de recordatorio de que su hijo era real, de que pronto iba a estar jugando con ella, le brindó una sensación de paz total que no se podía comparar con nada. A pesar de que ella detestaba el Quidditch.

Al oír esta sugerencia, Draco rió. Hermione siempre estaba en todas.

- Pues… - comenzó, mientras guardaba el pañuelo en su bolsillo y tomaba a su esposa de la mano para que caminaran – si es niña, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance y más para que se convierta en una fanática del Quidditch. Pero eso no me preocupa. ¿Qué la doctora no había dicho que eran dos?

* * *

Mireia Long, la extravagante doctora de quien Draco desconfiaría hasta el día del Juicio Final, seguía igual de chalada que siempre. Sujetando su mano derecha y la izquierda de Hermione en un ademán que los tomó por sorpresa, exclamó, en su tono etéreo característico.

- ¡Qué alegría tenerlos aquí de vuelta, mis niños! ¿Cómo has estado, madrecita? – agregó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

- Yo, bastante bien. Pero, doctora, hay algo que me inquieta… - a su lado, Draco desvió la mirada adrede. Otra vez iba a empezar con esa estupidez de la gordura. La doctora percibió el gesto a las claras.

- ¿Algún problema, corazón? – inquirió dulcemente.

- No es nada, doctora Long…

- Llámame Mireia.

- Si no le molesta, preferiría seguir llamándola doctora Long.

- ¡Draco!

- Oh, bueno, como más te guste entonces. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Hermione está obsesionada con su peso – declaró el joven de manera aplastante, Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y la doctora sonrió en señal de comprensión.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – quiso saber, sacudiendo la mano de la muchacha de modo que su cabellera se sacudió en todas direcciones. Ese día llevaba puesto un vestido verde impactante que llamaba sobremanera la atención por debajo del delantal blanco reglamentario collares al tono que parecían hechos de huesos humanos y el pelo suelto… si a eso podía llamársele pelo.

- Sí, lo es – se sinceró Hermione al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a un súbitamente atemorizado Draco - Es que creo que estoy ganando kilos muy rápido, y no quiero que luego de tener el bebé…

- Te cuelgue la grasa por todos lados, entiendo – finalizó Mireia asintiendo y adoptando un gesto de seriedad inusual en ella. Hermione la observó escandalizada y Draco soltó una risita por lo bajo - Pues entonces, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Manos a la obra, como diría el gran Miguel Ángel!

- ¿De verdad Miguel Ángel dijo eso? – murmuró Draco extrañado. Su esposa lo silenció chistando.

La rocambolesca mujer se levantó de su asiento con la energía que la distinguía para poner la balanza en funcionamiento. Hermione caminó hacia el instrumento no sin cierta aprensión. ¿Y si le decía que tenía sobrepeso? ¿Y si le decía que tenía que dejar de comer tanto chocolate? Dudaba poder soportarlo. Además, eso significaría la victoria para el imberbe de su esposo, quien en ese momento estaba jugueteando con un bolígrafo azul.

- Párate bien derecha, cielito. Bien derecha – le ordenó la doctora. Hermione obedeció; después de unos segundos, la sonrisa de la mujer se expandió tanto que amenazaba con salírsele de la cara.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Excelente, cariño, realmente excelente! Has aumentado un kilo por cada mes de embarazo que llevas, eso es genial. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pesaste?

- Ayer – respondió Hermione rápidamente.

- ¿Y la anterior?

- Cuando supo que estaba embarazada – añadió Draco desde su lugar de espectador.

- ¡Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte! – aseguró la doctora sin parar de sonreír. Draco se preguntó cómo era que lo hacía - Trata de no…"obsesionarte con ello, ¿sí? Es malo exagerar, muy malo. Tú sólo relájate y disfruta, que el estrés le hace mal al bebé.

- Al fin usted y yo concordamos en algo… - suspiró Draco hablando más para sí mismo que para ella.

Volviendo a su puesto, la doctora extrajo de un cajón una pila de papeles extremadamente desordenados en una gama de colores que iba desde el morado al fucsia. Algunos de ellos arrugados, otros demasiado escritos, hasta había uno cuyo borde superior estaba manchado de salsa de tomate. Hermione frunció el ceño: ya sabemos que odiaba la desprolijidad.

- Aquí tiene que estar… los que se quemaron están en el cajón de abajo y el tuyo precisamente no estaba con ésos… - comentaba Mireia a medida que buscaba y rebuscaba entre los expedientes. Hermione reprimió el impulso de quitárselos de las manos y ordenarlos.

- ¿Qué tal ese?– sugirió Draco señalando una hoja de color verde manzana que yacía a los pies del perchero.

- ¡Oh! Gracias, querido. Gracias. Muy bien… - estiró el papel con sus manos sobre el escritorio y tomó aire para comenzar a hablar. Hermione se sorprendió de que estuviera tan prolijo a comparación de los otros. – Según mis anotaciones aquí, el peso está bien. Así que ya sabes, a no preocuparse o te tiraré de las orejas, ¿capisce?

La doctora rió su propio chiste, mas ninguno de los futuros padres la acompañó. De repente, observando un póster que colgaba en la pared detrás de ella, Draco recordó que él también quería consultarle algo.

- Doctora Long, ¿qué me dice del sexo? ¿Es cierto que aún estando ella embarazada, podemos tener relaciones?

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, y en un acto reflejo repitió el ademán de taparse la cara con las manos. _Menos mal que Draco se resistía a discutir su sexualidad con la doctora. Maldito, ¡siempre pensando con la bragueta!_

- ¡Claro, claro, querido! Pueden hacer sus cositas hasta que el regalito cumpla ocho meses – al escucharla Draco se relamió inconscientemente. – Es muy bueno para él porque podrá sentir el amor que ustedes se tienen y, sobre todo, ayudará a la dilatación de la madrecita cuando llegue el momento de dar a luz. Claro que pueden, claro. ¿Y porqué lo preguntas?

- ¡Pues porque Hermione me ha dicho que puede ser perjudicial para el renacuajo y no sé que otras tonterías más! – se quejó él, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja todo en uno.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué atrocidad! Imagino cómo debes sentirte…

- No, en realidad no lo imagina. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti esa estupidez, querida? – la artillería ahora apuntaba a Hermione. Ella clavó la vista en el suelo, incapaz de hilvanar una oración coherente.

- Yo… es que, yo… lo leí en un libro que…

- Déjame decirte que era un libro muy malo, si ese es el caso. ¡Hacerle caso a un libro! ¿Quién hace eso? – Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Acaso había visto películas para poder recibirse de médica? - Ahora hazme el favor de atender a tu marido, pobrecillo. Ya verás cómo te hace bien a ti también.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron miradas durante unos breves instantes. A juzgar por los ojos cuasi inyectados en sangre de ella, supo que no tendría premio esa noche.

- ¿Alguna otra duda?

- Creo que después de la explosión hormonal de mi marido, estamos bien.

- Ahora, escúchenme bien los dos, muy bien – Mireia, sin quitar su atención del historial de Hermione, tomó el bolígrafo de su lugar de siempre. Draco se había encargado de volver a ponerlo allí – Voy a programar para la próxima semana el triple screening, ¿les parece bien?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Consiste en un análisis de sangre en el que se analizan los valores de tres proteínas, que al estar aumentados pueden alertar sobre posibles anomalías cromosómicas en el bebé – dijo Hermione de carrerilla.

- Gracias, señora enciclopedia – se mofó Draco, recibiendo un patadón por entre las patas de la silla, cortesía de su mujer. La doctora rió a carcajadas.

- Tiene razón la niña, cielo.

- Eso también lo saqué de un libro – terció Hermione sin poder resistirse. Todo aquel que se metía con libros se metía con ella…aunque pensándolo bien, lo del sexo lo había visto en la tele.

- Me alegro, querida, me alegro – rió la doctora Long sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que Hermione habia dicho – Ahora abre bien tus orejitas. Como estamos entrando en el segundo trimestre del embarazo, es posible que a finales de este mes o a principios del quinto… un momento, este es tu primer regalito así que será a principios del quinto – contó con los dedos dos veces y asintió fervientemente, ensimismada en su cálculo. Ambos padres, tras mirarse de soslayo, se encogieron de hombros – el bebito empiece a moverse y a comunicarse con ustedes…

- ¿En serio? – se entusiasmó Draco saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Sí que si. De todas formas no desesperen, que todavía está bien quietecito. Puede que sientas algo, pero será muy tenue.

- ¿Algo? – repitió Hermione, repasando a toda velocidad en su mente qué podía ser ese algo - ¿Algo como qué?

- Mmm… quizás una especie de aleteo o burbujeo.

- ¿Aleteo? ¿Mi esposa va a parir un águila y no me he enterado?

- ¡Oye! ¡No te sulfures, rubiecín! – lo calmó la doctora haciendo gala de su alegría ininterrumpida – Es sólo una manera de expresar los sentimientos venideros de tu linda mujercita. Los maridos suelen confundírselos con otros sonidos también provenientes del cuerpo…

- ¿Cómo cuales? – se interesó Draco, su mente encarándolo desde un punto de vista sexual

- Oh, ya lo verás. Ya lo verás.

* * *

- ¡Hermione!

El reloj de su mesa de noche marcaba las doce y cuarto. Hacía ya dos horas que Draco ansiaba dormir. Lo había probado todo: libros, el periódico, un manual de Pociones del colegio, hasta una película muggle perteneciente a la colección de Hermione. Y un vaso de whisky de fuego, como último recurso.

Pero nada. Morfeo parecía haberle tomado idea. Lo peor de todo era que Hermione sí había logrado conciliar el sueño, un sueño tan profundo que concluyó que despertarla iba a ser difícil. Sin embargo, por mucho que le pesara, _debía_ hacerlo. Su desempeño en el trabajo la mañana siguiente dependía de ello.

- Quién lo diría, Draco Malfoy acostándose temprano…- susurró sonriendo de medio lado en el instante en el que se acercaba a su petrificada esposa. Ella estaba durmiendo boca arriba, con los labios abiertos en flor y un hombro desnudo que se asomaba por entre la camiseta blanca, de manera sugerente - ¿Hermione? ¿Me oyes, Hermione?

La chica emitió un sonoro ronquido en respuesta. Draco se prometió a sí mismo intentarlo hasta conseguirlo, por lo que volvió a llamarla.

- ¿Hermione?

Un ronquido.

- Despierta, Hermione

Algo que Draco atinó a reconocer como un gruñido.

- Hermione. Despierta, por favor.

"Mñssnrrg", y le dio la espalda. Era momento de emprender acciones drásticas.

- ¡Hermione, el departamento se está incendiando!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser! - la pobre se incorporó dando un brinco sobre el colchón, entredormida, y buscó a tientas su varita estirándose hacia la mesa – Tenemos que avisarle a Dumbledore, es nuestro deber como prefectos…

- ¡Gracias, Merlín! ¡Gracias! – Draco se arrodilló encima de la cama y levantó los brazos al cielorraso, inundado por el alivio. Para ese entonces Hermione, quien se había despertado del todo, había puesto los brazos en jarras y lo contemplaba hacer su "baile de los ganadores" con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Dónde está el fuego, Draco? - siseó. El muchacho recordó repentinamente su presencia, y haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia de que disponía a esa hora volteó a disculparse con su esposa.

- En realidad nada se está quemando. Déjame explicarte…

- ¿Para esto me has despertado? ¿Es una broma o algo así?

- ¡No, ojalá lo fuera! Escúchame, tú…

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué? ¿Yo he tenido que despertarme para verte saltar como un desequilibrado por toda la habitación? Más te vale que tengas una buena justificación porque sino…

Draco mandó su paciencia a paseo, y tomando a Hermione por los hombros la sacudió con el fin de hacerla callar.

- ¡Son tus gases, Hermione!

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Mireia había dicho que era normal, pero, ¿habían llegado al punto de impedir que su esposo duerma?

- ¡Draco! ¡No son gases!

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué son entonces, cantos celestiales?

- ¡Es el movimiento del bebé! Recuerda que la doctora Long dijo que el burbujeo podía confundirse con gases, pero que no eran en realidad…

- Discúlpame si contradigo a tu querida doctorcita, Hermione. Eso no era un burbujeo precisamente. ¡Eran diez Bombardas seguidos! – le espetó él, ofuscado – Lamento tener que llegar a esto, pero si sigues pedorreándote voy a irme a dormir al sofá. Tengo que levantarme temprano y, la verdad, no quiero que…

- Deja de cotorrear y escucha.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Bastó el primero de ellos para que Draco comprendiera: ya no había más pedos. En uno de sus raptos de desesperación había contado cada cuántos segundos se sucedían. Diez segundos, un gas. Diez segundos, otro gas. Cada diez segundos las ganas de tomarse un caldero entero del Filtro de los Muertos iban in crescendo. No obstante, ahora lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración acompasada de los dos.

- Hermione, yo…

- ¿Dónde están los gases?

- ¿Qué?

- Te pregunté dónde están los gases.

- Mira, sé que ahora no podemos escucharlos pero hace un rato estaban allí. ¡Lo juro! – se defendió, señalando con el dedo índice la barriga de Hermione

- ¿En serio? – la sonrisa maliciosa de Hermione auguraba rayos y truenos – Yo no estaría tan segura. De todas formas, si prefieres irte al living eres libre de hacerlo – el tono de voz dejó entrever que debería hacerlo obligatoriamente - Tráeme una porción de tarta, ¿quieres?

Draco no dijo nada; intentó volver a acostarse al lado de su esposa pero ésta corrió las sábanas con deliberada fuerza hacia su lado de la cama y volvió a darle la espalda. El joven maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca?

- Lo siento, cariño, de verdad.

- Que sea de fresa, ¿sí?

- Por favor, perdóname.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – chilló ella, dando por terminada la conversación. Draco salió del cuarto arrastrando los pies y con su almohada bajo el brazo. Una vez en la cocina, se sentó sobre el mármol frío de la mesada y apretó los labios. Le gustaba ir allí a reflexionar de vez en cuando.

Podría haber sido más cuidadoso. Aunque tampoco se había comportado como un bruto. Sí, eso era. Hermione no tenía ningún derecho de echarlo de la habitación. ¡Él la tendría que haber expulsado a ella! Después de todo, si quería ofrecer un concierto de pedos bien podía hacerlo en otro lado. ¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad? ¿Su orgullo Slytherin? No iba a dejarse dominar. ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Querías tarta, Hermione? Vas a tener tarta. Quizás no vas a comértela, pero que la tendrás… como que me llamo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Críticas, sugerencias, bla.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela**

**Info sacada del blog "Bebés y más", y de las personas anteriormente mencionadas.  
**


End file.
